Legend of Zelda: Oni's Tear
by JakesWord
Summary: A new generation of heroes must take up the ways of their predessors in order to save Hyrule, but can they do it in these new coming times?
1. Awakening

**Hey Jako here, this is the disclaimer.** The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, only Jane, the story and my own added props do. Link and the rest of the LoZ registered crew are copyrighted to that guy from Nintendo. I'll remember his name someday... **NOW READ ON!**

* * *

Long ago, there was once a great kingdom that stood in a long time of peace. It was targeted by evil forces again and again for the rare powers of the national treasures of this kingdom, one such treasure was a Golden power, said to have the power of the Gods and granted the wishes of the one who placed their hand upon it. Countless tales have been told of a great and dark King of Evil whose power came from this Golden power, but he has been defeated, by young courageous lads dressed in green. These green clad youths have been said to have been aided by dazzling beauties with great wisdom. But now, these tales are but a Legend fading into myths. But some legends are not so easy to become mere figments, for their events still echo throughout the world. As is one tale of the Legend, the tale of the Hero of Time still echoes into the world today, a world that has matured greatly since those days when life was threatened by dark forces. This is another tale that lies within the greatest of Legends; The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

The grey twilight was pierced by the warm light of dawn, as it slowly raced across the eastern grasslands. Riding with the tide of light was a rider, in a forest green riding outfit, his cap flapped in the breeze as he raced towards the city upon his brown mare. The City of Hyrule, the capital of the nation by the same name, and just like any other city, it was a maze of buildings. The citizens stirred, as the dawning sun gently crawled over the horizon. Which brings us to a girl; a still sleeping girl. Her name is Jane Kokiri, and she sleeps soundly, and deeply, which isn't a good thing for a protagonist in an adventure, but who knows what will happen? But then we look closer at the sleeping maiden, her straw blonde hair, her lightly tanned skin and decently endowed body, but her bust is not her major asset, oh no, not her average sized breasts, but her ears. Yes, her ears. For you see dear reader, they are long. In this world, there was once a fabled race of people of which had long ears to hear the Goddesses speak. Of this fabled race, they say, was the great courageous Hero and the wise, beautiful Sage of a time long past. And thus, as rare as they come, children with long ears aspire to be like the two of legend, as according to their gender. These people have become known as the Fabled. Jane happens to be of the Fabled, but with a twist…

And now, the scene cuts to the eastern gate of the city, where the lone rider greeted the morning guard, as he rode into the city, the clip-clop of the horseshoes on the cobble stones echoed slightly in the slowly waking city. Trotting through the eastern quarter, weaving in and out of various passageways, he heading for one place, but visiting the baker on his way. He stopped out the front of the estate, a small house with a stable attached. Easing out of the sadle, the rider lead the mare to the stable and set her in. "There's a good girl." he said, grooming her down and palcing food and water for her, after relieving her of the saddle. Walking into the house, the man removed his cap and sat down at the table and removed the contents of his saddle bags. Various implements of adventuring now lay across the table, from a bow to a rather interesting mix of chains and hooks. Except one item, a small box which he looked at, a smug smile spread across his face. Rising from his seat, the man walked to the kitchen and searched for the bottles. After clearing the laundry off of the milk crates, something he'll amend to later, he took a bottle of Lon Lon milk and placed the contents into his mouth._ 'Almost just like they used to make it...' _the thought echoed through his mind. Used to... Sighing in sadness over his past, the fellow took to the stairs at a fair pace, trying to keep himself from drowning in those thoughts. Under his arm is the small box, he climbs the stairs, and the smile returns, only smaller, but a smile nonetheless.

Stiring in her bed, Jane heard footsteps on the stairs, banging loudly upon the old wood. Her mind in a daze, she couldn't register it all, until her door opened, causing her to come from dazed to the midway of sleep and awkefulness.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" came a shout, the announcer dressed in green and wearing a large grin on his face. Janejumped in fright before groaning after recognising her father in the doorway and rolling over to face the other way, in hopes to curb his forwardness. It failed.

"How is my little girl today?" He asked, seating himself upon the edge of the bed.

"Leave me alone!" Jane groaned, "It's not even mid-morning."

"You need to get up earlier Jane. It's not healthy for you to wake up late"

"No, I don't. I'm not like you dad, I can't stay awake days on end, prancing around the place like it doesn't matter at all."

"That was when I was younger, it's not as easy now, especially with you." His face wore his stupid grin, as always.

"Oh yeah, drag me into your excuses." Jane retorted, "It's because you're an old fart, that way." Jane's father laughed, before his face slid into an expression of realisation.

"Oh, I almost forgot," picking up the box, he gave it to his daughter. "Happy birthday Jane."

"What? Oh, OH YEAH!" Jane's face burst into a wide grin, matching her fathers from earlier. Takking the box, Jane opened it, looking at a blue ocarina, a golden band on the mouthpiece.

"What is this?" Jane inqiured, looking at the insturment.

"It's my old ocarina." He answered, his face wearing a calm smile.

"... Did you wash it?" Jane asked.

"Err, no. Why?"

"... EW! Dad, that's just gross!" Jane threw the ocarina to the other end of the bed.

"Hey, be careful of that Jane, it's a priceless royal treasure!" Jane's father picked up the ocarina and pocketed it. "I'll go wash it for you, while you get ready for today."

"Ok dad." Jane answered, watching her father leave the room. _'Priceless royal treasure?' _Jane thought, _'Is dad a thief?' _Before she got lost within her thoughts, Jane got ready for today, her birthday.

* * *

Please leave a review:) 


	2. First Steps & Memories

Legend of Zelda: Oni's Tear  
Chapter 2: First steps / Memories.

* * *

**Hey Jako here, this is the disclaimer.** The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, only Jane, the following story and my own plot devices do. Link and the rest of the LoZ registered crew are copyrighted to that guy from Nintendo. I'll remember his name someday... **NOW READ ON!

* * *

**

The warm spring wind blew through the city streets, buffered by the passing pedestrians. Jane moved through the crowded streets with grace, though some would say her path was made by her presence, her long ears marking her, but the truth says otherwise. Dressed in her favourite green tunic and blue pants, Jane headed for her usual haunt, the Eastern Quarter Park, where her crew would be waiting. Her crew, the 10 Fabled boys of the East Quater of Hyrule City, along with a couple of normal kids, mucked around, playing 'Hero', doing random odd-jobs, and just running around in circles. Although they won't admit it, the boys accept Jane as their leader, whom doesn't even acknowledge the fact either.

As Jane reaches the park, the gang is nowhere in sight. Jane stood there, confused. It was around the time the boys were all here, yet they were nowhere in sight. Jane looked around the park, except for the tree house in the far corner, the place where they held their 'meetings'. Jane strolled closer to the clubhouse, till she heard movement in the tree, along with hushed voices. Jane cocked her head, and then smiled. "They remembered, did they?" She murmured to herself as she started to climb the tree, right before she fell to the ground from the shock of the startling that she received from a yell.  
"DON'T COME IN!" came the voice.  
"Oh, and why not Izz?" Jane called up to the eldest Fabled boy.  
"Because, you're 16, and although you have been nice and all, we are afraid to say that we can't have you here anymore."  
"What do you mean? Just because I'm a year older and I-"  
"See, you're a girl. But not just any girl, you're one a Fabled, so although it's not exactly nice to say this but, you should act like what you are supposed to be, a wise and beautiful maiden."  
Jane was just taken aback. Here, her childhood friend's were pushing her aside because of tradition.  
"Fine, be that way." Jane shouted, "See if I care!" And then, she ran.

Where to, Jane didn't care, as long as it was away from those idiots that she had called friends. But alas, as she ran, she didn't notice the horse coming from the left of the intersection ahead, nor did the rider till the last second.  
"WHOA!" the man cried, pulling on the reins of his horse, and startling Jane.  
"Ow…" Jane muttered, picking herself up.  
"Sorry about that miss." the rider said, inclining his head in an apologetic manner, "But you have to watch where you're going. You never know what'll happen if you take a wrong turn, or stumble head on into a wall."  
"Alright…" Jane said, looking up at the man, he looked about his late-twenties, and quite fit. His hair looked like it was fire frozen in a moment framed by a pair of long ears, his skin was a dark brown, yet his eyes, his eyes looked cold as ice, deep and void of emotion. His entire body was that of a Fabled desert dweller, but his eyes...  
"Something the matter, miss?" the rider asked.  
"...Oh, nothing, just thinking about something…" Jane replied, trying not to make eye contact. "I, I have to go." And Jane retreated into the alleyway nearby.  
"Foolish girl." the rider muttered, before setting out again, heading west, to the center on the City, towards Castle Hyrule.

Jane fled down the alleyway, not caring about anything except trying to out run the pain. Twisting and turning through the darkened passages, within the shadowed alleys and passages throughout the city, Jane's path was erratic. Eventually, though she didn't know how, the young woman entered the underground sewer system of the EQ, home of large rats, Skultulla and the occasional ReDead. Looking for the hidden store of wooden swords, Jane retrieved her handmade sword, biting back the tears at her memories. After testing the balance, Jane proceeded into the sewers, her mind set on venting her pain. Moving slowly through the ankle high muck, Jane listened for any noise. The stench of the City's refuse lingered strongly, the slight dripping of water echoed throughout the catacombs that snaked under the city. As she moved through the sewers, Jane heard splashing and a lot of it further in the sewer systems. At this, she quickened her pace, hoping to find the source, probably a group of skulkids, or large rats. Jane reached the source of the splashing, a boy being attacked by a pair of ReDeads, and fairing poorly. Jane lept forward, slashing at the closest ReDead, her wooden sword hacking at the rotting flesh. The boy now able to attack the second ReDead, drew a dagger and began hacking away the zombies body. Both let out a wail, and feel to the ground, once more lifeless corpses. Jane looked at the guy she saved, and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at her, a hint of gratitude twinkling in them. But before either spoke, he fainted.


	3. Introductions & Mysteries

_The sun hung low on the western horizon, as I stirred within the darkness of sleep, yet this sleep was not peaceful. Stirring under the comforting sheets, my mind wandered, visions of horror etched themselves into my mind. The sky grew dark, as I saw mind numbing terrors ran rampant throughout the world, the people dieing without sickness or by touch of steel. I could do nothing but watch, my body feeling the heat of the hellish flames licking all that it saw in it's dark light. I turned, and before me stood Him, He who is called the King of Darkness, who laughed at me, his cold, ice blue eyes piercing into my soul and spoke in dark, chilling tones, "See this, boy? This is your future, and nothing you can do will stop me." The King of Darkness laughed, his deep bellowing laugh echoed throughout the world, and I broke down. I screamed._

Jane looked at him, his pale face sweating heavily. The boy's hair was matted to his forehead from the sweat. His face contorted in pain. All she could do was wait, replacing the cold towel on his forehead, which seemed to heat up quickly, despite being soaked in cold water just before. His body was wrapped in bandages from the cuts he received from the ReDeads. Jane wondered where her parents were, since they usually were home at this time of day. Jane thought about the past few hours, her friend's telling her to go away, the man in the street, the boy from the sewers, today was not a great birthday. Sighing heavily, she replaced the hot dry cloth with another cold wet one, preparing to replace it again. As she turn she jumped in fright, he was screaming. Jane rushed to his side, holding him down, his body jerking violently.  
"Hold still," Jane pleaded the boy, "Come on, hold still!" Jane closed her eyes, focusing to hold him down, when he stopped his movements. "Huh?" Jane opened her eyes and saw his eyes looking at her, crimson discs looking at her. His mouth lifted into a warm smile.  
"Beautiful…" he whispered, falling asleep again. Jane stared at him, a feeling falling over her, an unfamiliar feeling, Jane thought through her mind, trying to figure what she felt, when the door burst open, and her mind lost its train of thought, as Jane's parents entered the house.  
"Where have you been?" Jane yelled when she came across them in the kitchen.  
"Jane dear, why are you upset?" Jane's mother asked, looking at her daughter, whom forgot to clean herself up from the fight from earlier. Her clothes were covered in sewerage and blood, both her own and of the boy's, and her hair was a mess, more so then usual. "What happened to you? You look like you got in a fight!" Her mother fumed, while her father looked at her quietly, his blue eyes looking at her in a studious manner, causing her to feel uneasy.  
"Um, I had a b-bad time this morning... I got frustrated a-an-and... I went into the sewers." Jane stuttered, her father's stare making her feel to say what happened or else... "I was going to fight with the rats and skultulla, but there was this boy... He was being attacked by ReDeads, so I attacked them, not to success... I got hurt and he's been out for most of the time, though he's alive, he had a nightmare I think... um, um..." Jane's mind started to get all cluttered, as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Her father stepped forward and knelt beside Jane.  
"It's ok Jane," her father said softly, "It was brave of you to help him, even with your own problems." Jane looked at her father, his clear blue eyes filled with a warm love that made her feel easy, unlike his eyes before...  
"Oh, he's in the living room!" Jane cried, as a bump sounded, to which she moved off to. "Are you ok?" Jane called, as she saw the boy was standing, at his full height. He stood tall, like her father, but Jane could have sworn he looked younger, and he was shorter before too! 'especially when I dragged him' Jane thought.

"Who's this boy?" Jane's father asked, entering the room, and seeing the young man, he froze.  
"Pardon for my informal intrusion, but I must introduce myself, I am known as Sheik." the young man bowed,  
"... You? But, this is not the same Time! It's been too long! You, you can't be..." Her father's shock scared Jane, for no matter what, she had never seen him like this, he had a calm look upon his face, even when he was in scuffles.  
"Dear, do you know this young man?" Jane's mother asked, a surprised look on her face.  
"Ma'am, I do not believe I know your husband at all." Sheik gave a puzzled look, "And I know not of what he speaks, but it appears he knows who I am."  
"... You're not a young man." Jane's father spoke, "You're the Princess Zelda!"  
The air of shock was thick. Sheik's face took on a look of pure shock, before his gaze turned dark.

"Sir, I am not the Princess Zelda, though you are close." Shiek's red eyes looked towards the clear blue eyes of Jane's father. "And only those within the Royal Family know what it is."  
"... Royal Family... Oh, I just remembered!" Jane's father turned to his daughter, and handed her the blue ocarina from this morning. "You're ocarina, all clean now." His calm smile returned, then looked up at Sheik. "Do you know what this is?"  
"... A plain blue ocarina." Sheik shrugged.  
"Wrong." He said, standing up. "That, is no ordinary ocarina. It was given to me by Zelda herself, when I was still a child. And that, was a long time ago..." A look of nostalgia filled his blue eyes. "If you don't know it by sight, you're not... Him."  
"Father?" Jane felt confused, the young man she saved caused a change in her father's manner that scared her, the memories of his scars on his chest, reminders of his unspoken past.  
"It's alright Jane, just remembering..."  
"Well, I feel like I'm intruding and causing Mr...?" Shiek inquired.  
"Kokiri, it's Kokiri." The older man replied, "And it's not you, just a longing for things of my youth..." He smiled weakly, but soon regained his broad grin, "How about some Lon Lon milk? I always drink some when I need a boost."

The guards moved aside for the cloaked man, as he rode his steed into the courtyard of the Palace. Stepping down from his mount, the rider's hood fell, revealing his features, a calm yet stern face, ice blue eyes scanning the courtyard. A groom approached to tend to the horse as the rider ascended the steps. He smiled, as he saw the page at the zenith of the rise, as he had that pompous look most courtiers had. Reaching the summit of the stairway, he pushed his cloak to the side, a dramatic flourish that had the right effect. The occupants of the courtyard looked at him in awe.  
"I wish to speak to my dear brother, His Royal Majesty." The desert man spoke in a calm voice, before he was escorted by the guards into the depths of the Castle Hyrule.


End file.
